


last stand

by ssugarplxm



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad Ending, Blood, Drabble, Heavy Angst, Sovereign of Darkness, and I might develop it more, everyone dies, how much more obvious is this it’s a bad ending fic, idk - Freeform, its literally so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssugarplxm/pseuds/ssugarplxm
Summary: the revolution is gone.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	last stand

Awaken.

His sword standing guard, next to his leg, stained with blood and gore. The warrior, weary, held firmly onto the weapon with shaking, gloved hands. Blood, it’s all blood. It’s... everywhere. Breathing unsteady, his body felt numb, a walking corpse.

Finally lifting his head to take in the scene before him, the armor weighing him down like a burden made it even worse to see. Pistachio, holding his sister, White Choco in death, a puncture mark, twisted, pushed deep into cracked dough. Her eyes were empty, one was damaged. The sounds of choked sobs set in, filling Dark Choco with a sense of dread. 

He could only stare, his helmet covering a blank expression. 

“Look around you.” She managed to speak, even in her grief. The smell of death took ahold of him, people piled on top of each-other, some dressed in enemy clothing, innocents, Children. Swords were stabbed into the earth, rubble scattered around as the- no- HIS once-lively kingdom fell to shambles. 

  
“Is THIS how you wanted to save us? Is this.. what you promised?” Her voice was hoarse.

She desperately searched for anything in the dark warrior, tears streaming down her cheeks, old blood trailing with it.

“Please. You have to remember something. Snap out of it, Dark.”   
  
Every last bit of hope was sucked out of her voice, surrounded by dying land and bones of loved ones once vibrant with smiles, laughter, joy..

Love.

Pistachio screamed her throat raw full of tears and despair, cursing out Dark Choco as guardsmen rose from the ash, surrounding the broken cookie, ready to erase the last standing knight of the Cookie Kingdom. He didn’t even bat an eye at her words. 

On his word, his last surviving family member would be sent to rot. The last speck of light in Enchantresses way. No more war or revolution, the path would be clear. She would be so proud. 

Dark Choco took off his helmet, glaring down at.. somebody that he used to know. Unblinking, red eyes that judged their fate, before finally coming to a decision. 

“Take her to the stronghold, send her in for questioning. We can’t let any of them slip through.” He broke the silence, bitterly.

The venom in his tongue pulled the air right out of Pistachios lungs as her world practically crumbled around her, hands reaching for her arms to shackle and restrain. She thrashed and screamed at Dark Choco, an expression filled with hurt, as she was sentenced to death. One of the guardsmen threw her legendary spear away, it splitting in two.

Shackles chafting already bruised wrists, she was led into a metal cart with the other valuable prisoners, the once valiant Pistachio now reduced to nothing but a prisoner of war. 

Just what the Enchantress wants.

After watching what happened to Knight, she wouldn’t be able to take it. She can’t. God, no. Pistachio couldn’t bear to live in rags again another 5 years. They worked too hard for this. She couldn’t stand to watch people crumble in front of her very eyes again.

It was too late for prayers, now. 

“YOU PROMISED US! you- YOU PROMISED US EVERYTHING!” The knight of light cried. 

That’s funny, he didn’t remember promising anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you want me to expand this into a story! I’ve had this concept for like months now and I wanna galaxy brain over it ljdhdcjdjdjkdd


End file.
